


Kept Promises

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Cock Warming, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Incest, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 - Day 9 - Cock warming“You said. You promised me, if I ask for something you’ll give it to me.” Stiles pressed on, shuffling a little on the bed until his head ducked under the covers, hand never leaving its grip on Noah’s crotch. “I want this.”OrStiles cock warms his father.





	Kept Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, but please read the tags!!

Times were stressful, Noah knew this. His wife’s anniversary was near and he could already feel Stiles’ tension in the air. He just wanted to make sure that his son was alright, he wanted his son to have anything his father could give him. It’s why they were in this situation.

It started a year after his wife died; he was drinking nonstop with nowhere to be but in an early grave. Stiles had to take care of himself, a hard feat for a ten year old boy to go through just after his mother passes away. It was only when Stiles burnt his arm on boiling water while trying to cook dinner for the night, and called Melissa to bring him to hospital, that Noah knew it was time to quit. He poured all the alcohol down the sink, cleaning the house of anything that could bring him back down that road again, called a rehab centre to get therapy without having to be admitted so he could take care of his son. He promised Stiles; no more alcohol, he was going to be a father once again, anything Stiles wanted from him, he would get.

Noah expect his son asking for toys, or days off school, but what Stiles asked for blew his mind wide open. He arrived home one night to have Stiles sleeping in his bed; it wasn’t the first time, ever since Claudia died Stiles would get a few sleepless nights and need his dad to make it all go away. Noah allowed this, getting in beside his son and tucking the boy close to his body, hearing Stiles stir a little and mumble into Noah’s chest. “Dad?”

“Shh, go back to sleep son.” He hushed, kissing the top of Stiles’ head and letting the boy move around until he was comfortable, an arm wrapped around his father’s hip. He pets Stiles’ hair as he heard his son relax back down, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh as his own body loosened up. Stiles was snuffling a little, hand moving until it was resting on the top of Noah’s thigh, the boy’s cheek against his father’s chest. For a moment Noah thought that the tickle against his balls was a coincidence, but when it happened again, and again, he focused more on the feeling happening down there. More specifically, he felt a small drag against his clothed cock, like a brush of a hand. He didn’t want to alarm Stiles, in case he was sleeping and it wasn’t his fault he was groping his father, but when he reached down to gently move his son’s hand away, not a moment later Stiles was back at it. “Stiles. What are you doing?”

“I miss mum.” Stiles sniffed a little at the confession, his hand working to knead Noah’s clothed crotch. The boy’s eyes were closed as he remembered the times when he was frustrated with himself and his mother would come in, only to know exactly what he needed in that moment. She would strip her shirt to the side, move her bra out the way and press her son to her bosom, letting him knead and suckle on her nipple until the tension released from his shoulders. It was almost like a medication in itself, sure she didn’t produce milk by that point, but it was the soothing rhythm of sucking on something soft, with the scent of his parent in his nose, it was calming for his hyperactive mind. “When I’m sad, or crazy, she would let me suckle, like when I was little, but now I’m sad and she’s not here to hold me.”

“Oh, Stiles.” He didn’t know this; never knew Claudia would allow something like that to happen. She would do anything in her power to protect her baby, he knew that, and while that was meant to be soothing or helpful, what Stiles was asking for was something else entirely. Mainly, because what he wanted was below the belt, using his mouth on his own father’s dick, it sounded wrong, it _was_ wrong, and against the law.

“You said. You promised me, if I ask for something you’ll give it to me.” Stiles pressed on, shuffling a little on the bed until his head ducked under the covers, hand never leaving its grip on Noah’s crotch. “I want this.”

He was trapped in a corner, cursing himself internally for promising that his boy could have anything. If he let Stiles have this, it could end badly, but at the same time he didn’t want to break the first promise he’s given to his son. Noah sighed softly in defeat, nodding his head to himself as he reached under the blanket and pulled his briefs down, letting his flaccid cock rest on his thigh. “Just… Don’t use your teeth, alright? Don’t tell anyone about this.”

Stiles hummed in agreement and Noah had to grab the pillow as a soft warm mouth wrapped around the tip of his dick. It had been a long time since anyone had given him a blowjob; not that this was anything like that but his cock didn’t know that, already beginning to fill up with blood. He tried to think of anything at the moment, letting Stiles just have his moment of peace without it turning sexual. The boy didn’t know any better, just wanting something that reminded him of his mother, or peace and calm that let him get out of his head.

Then the suckling started, Noah sighing shakily at the feeling of his little tongue lapping away as his mouth sucked. There was a little pause and a swallow from Stiles before the suckling was back. It was a rhythm of _suck, suck, swirl the tongue, suck, swallow, suck, suck._ It was driving him mad.

He couldn’t help himself, bringing a hand down to rest over Stiles’ head through the covers and just let his body do whatever it wanted. With the barrier broken, blood flowed into his cock without any haste, chubbing him up until Stiles hummed at the new feeling. His mouth was full and it was harder for him to suckle now that the skin wasn’t soft and pliable under his lips. The boy changed tactics, grabbing around the base of his father’s dick, moving it so he could suck more into his mouth. This way, while it filled his mouth up, the weight was heavy on his tongue and brought a sense of calm from it instead of poking the roof of his mouth. The saltiness could be better though.

“God, Stiles…” Noah couldn’t help the outburst; his own son was sucking his cock. He should be ashamed of himself but he didn’t feel any of that, more just pure pleasure of having someone finally latching onto his dick and going to town on it however they wanted. He doesn’t think he would last very long but it didn’t matter, once he had came, it would go soft and Stiles could just enjoy suckling on something like he was used to. It was going to happen sooner rather than later, so Noah just relax into the mattress and allowed himself to be served by his boy. Stiles was happy to just keep the suction on, the slit tasting better now it was leaking a lot more and he was quite content to just lap at the tip.

It did come sooner than later, Noah grunting and lifting his hips a little as his orgasm approached, wanting to warn his son before he got surprised. “Something’s going to come out, just keep sucking, don’t stop.”

Maybe he should have said Stiles could pull off if he wanted to, but he was being a little selfish right now and wanted someone to keep sucking him through his orgasm. His balls drew up as Noah crested, groaning and cock twitching in Stiles’ mouth as thick cum spurted out and into the back of his son’s throat, making him cough. Some cum leaked out his lips but Stiles did his best at swallowing, and soon enough the tip stopped spilling salty stuff and he could go back to suckling. At the same time, the cock was losing its hardness, returning to a state that Stiles could enjoy a lot more. Humming in content and pushing his face more until he could swallow the entirety of his father’s cock, nose nestled right at the base. “Jesus, son. Got a mouth on you…”

Noah rubbed his eye as the wash of bliss ran over him, pulling all the energy out of his bones and showing him how tired he actually was. He could fall asleep right now. He probably should, knowing that he’s going a shift in the morning. Stiles didn’t tell him how long he wanted this little session to go on for, and by the way he was sucking and giving little happy noises, he didn’t want to finish just yet. No matter, gently patting his son’s head, Noah let his mind drift off as he fell asleep, letting his son warm his cock for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always subscribe, gimme a kudos, comment on how you think their relationship will go after this, and subscribe for more!!


End file.
